Anokha Proposal
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: HI friends it's a birthday gift for Dareya Forever a one shot on Kavi and Dareya plz read and Review...


**HI Friends this is a Birthday gift for Dareya Forever I wish her Many many happy returns of the day dear**

 **I think you r surprised to read it right sorry i said you that i am going hostel yaa i am going but not today dear but on sunday**

 **I want to give you a surprise so i lied you once again sorry read and enjoy it's a kavi and dareya story**

* * *

 **In this story Dareya and Kavi are married one day in bureau kavin and Daya are on their desks and are in deep thoughts suddenly Abhijeet entered and seen them sad and thought that their is something wrong so he decided to ask them**

Abhijeet:kya hua bhai thum donon iss taraha sad kyun ho both came towards him and kavin said

kavin:abb kya batavu sir purvi aur shreya ham donon se naraaz hai

Abhijeet:kyun iss baar kya kiya thum donon ne

Daya:ham donon nahi abhijeet sirf ye sirf ye kavin mahashray ke kaaran ye hua hai

kavin:wow daya sir app bhi tho the na waha mere saath sirf mera galthi nahi hai

Daya:accha tho wo idea kiska tha

kavin:ha idea mera tha par uss wakt kon mere haa mein haa mila raha tha...app

Daya:ha...ha...lekin idea tho thumhara hi thana

Abhijeet:aree thum dono jagadna bandh karo aur mujhe batav ki baat kya hai

Daya:mai batata hu abhijeet kal jab sab log ghar chale gaye the tab ye mera pass aya tha aur

 **Flashback**

kavin:sir apko bore nahi lagtha iss life se matlab har din ye cases bhagna and all

Daya:ha sahi kahrahe ho hum kar bhi kya sakthe hai hamari job hi kuch aisa hai kabhi hum chahkar bhi enjoy nahi karsakthe hai

kavin:kyun nahi ham bhi enjoy karsakthe hai agar app chahe tho

Daya:par kaise mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi aya hai

kavin:kyun na hum enjoy karne club chale sirf ham dono bina koi case bina koi tension

Daya:baat tho thumhari sahi hai thik hai chalenge and both move towards their house and told shreya and purvi that they are going to catch a criminal so it they will come late tonight purvi and shreya agreed and they both moved towards club inside the club

Daya:wow kavin sach mein yaha bohut maaza ayega

kavin:ha sir maine kaha na chalo sir waha drinks ke pass jaathe hai and moved towards and started drinking wine but a lady cme towards kavin and said

Lady:hello handsome in a flirty tone

kavin:hello beatifull also in a flirty tone

Lady:wanna a dance kavin looked towards daya he nodded

kavin:yaa sure and he started dancing with her same thing happened with daya they are dancing with their partners but suddenly kavin spotted someone and he is shocked he stopped dancing with her and signaled him to stop dance but he is still dancing so he moved towards him a said

kavin:daya sir nachna bandh kijiye

Daya:kyun bhai itna accha maaza araha hai thum bhi nacho

kavin:aree sir ek baar piche mood kar dekhiye

Daya:aree kya hai pich...but he is shocked to see shreya and purvi standing shreya...purvi...thum...dono...yaha...

shreya:kyun nahi aana chahiye kya

kavin:nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai matlab iss wakt yaha

purvi:kyun jab thum log aasakthe ho tho hum kyun nahi aur waise bhi hum yaha enjoy karne nahi aye the hume kisine call kiya tha ki yaha khoon hua hai issiliye ham yaha ayethe samjhe

kavin:par yaha par tho khoon nahi hua hai

shreya:ha pata hai par jissne bhi phone kiya na bohut accha kaam kiya

purvi :haa shreya sahi kaha thumhe aur ham log yaha inn donon ki taraha enjoy karne aur ladkiyoon se dan...her sentence left incomplete because she noticed that kavin is lookin down so she understood something and said kavin thumne sharaab piya hai meri taraf dekho kavin nodded his head in no so purvi got her answer

purvi:matlab thumne piya hai

shreya:daya apne bhi piya hai daya also looked down and she said chee...chalo purvi inse baat karne ka koi faida nahi hai

purvi:haa shreya chalo and both glared their husbands and left from yesterday kavin and daya trying to talk with them but always they ignored them so our kavin and daya thinking about that incident

 **Flashback ends**

Abhijeet started laughing after listening this he stopped after receiving a glare from daya and kavin

kavin:sir yaha hum unhe manane ke liye idea's sochrahe hai aur app hai ki hass rahe hai

Daya:aur nahi tho kya abhijeet controlled and said

Abhijeet:jab thum donon pakdegaye the tab thum donon ka chehra dekhna mai miss karchuka hu sochkar hi hasi arahi hai

kavin:sir hame laga app koi idea denge

Daya:haa par thum tho ham par hi hass rahe ho

Abhijeet:accha ek kaam karo unhe koi surprise doo ur unhe propose karo kavin and daya thought for sometime and said in one tone

kavin and daya:milgaya hai

Abhijeet:aree wah abb jav aur tayyari karo and they both leave

Here purvi went for shopping she finished her shopping and came into parking lot and she is about to open the car door but someone came from behind and covered her mouth with his hand before she could react she became unconscious because of chloroform and he carefully lied her in his car and drove off

Here in dareya's house shreya is in all she didn't went to bureau she is on leave she is watching tv but suddenly her mobile ringed and someone said that someone attacked on daya and listening this tears started flowing from shreya's eyes she rushed toewards that place and she reached that place but found no one daya came from behind and blind folded her eyes and took her along with him

Here purvi also blind folded and her hands are tied with ropes and she started gaining her senses she remembered about that parking lot incident and said

purvi:kon hai aur mai kaha hu mere ankhe kholo

voice:purvi chintha matha karo mai hi hu

purvi:kavin ye kaisa mazak hai kholo mere ankhe and he opened her ropes and also her eyes and when she opened her eyes she is shocked to see the scene

Dareya

shreya:daya ye app mujhe kaha lejarahe hai

Daya:shreya thumhe mujhoar vishwash hai na

shreya:ha hai par mujhe kahi nahi jaana hai

Daya:lo agaya hai abb mai thumhari ankhe khol sakthi hu and he opened her eyes and she is also shocked

Kavi

purvi is shocked to see that they are in a bid air ballon they are in sky she turned back and seen kavin on his knees holding a ring

kavin:purvi...i am really very sorry ki maine thumhe hurt kiya par mai thumse bahut pyaar kartha hu pata nahi mujhe kya hogaya tha par ek baat sach hai ki mai hamesha thumse issi taraha se pyaar karunga aur hamesha khush rakunga plz mujhe maaf kardo I love u purvi agar thumne mujhe maaf kiya tho apne haath aage badav plz...purvi with tears forwarded her hand kavin smiled and make her wear the ring and both hugged eachother

purvi:kavin thum mujhse promise karo ki thum mujhse kbhi kuch nahi chupavoge

kavin:ha purvi i promise ki mai kabhi thumse kuch nahi chupavunga aur ye thumahre liye forwarding her a beautiful set of diamond necklace her favorite chocolates and teddy bear

purvi:thank you so much kavin I Love You

kavin:I Love you more than you do...and they hug each other

Dareya

shreya opened her eyes and shocked to see that they are in the middle of the sea they are in ship it is decorated with flowers and then seen daya on his knees forwarding a ring

Daya:shreya plz mujhe maaf kardo mai thumhare bina nahi rahpavunga mai promise kartha hu ki mai kabhi aisa nahi karunga plz mai thumhare bina nahi jee saktha plz mujhe maaf kardo shreya with tears forwards her hand daya happily make her wear that ring and they hug each other

shreya:appne wo call kyun kiya pata hai mai kitna darr gayi thi

Daya:ok baba sorry abbse aisa nahi karunga

shreya:I Love U daya

Daya:I Love U too shreya and he also gifted her a set of diamond necklace chocolates and teddy bear

* * *

 **THO Dareya Forever kaisa laga thumhe story and once again I wish u A Many many happy returns of the day**

 **I hope ki thum issi taraha stories likthe raho aur thumhe acche reviews bhi mile aur apne life mein aage badho**

 **I hope ki thumhe ye story pasand aya ho**

 **keep loving...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


End file.
